deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito/@comment-26901162-20150817230349/@comment-29278003-20160729054410
Bolded the important parts. OK first off, I understand what you did to make this, I respect it, but so much is incorrect: You can't cut William at the wrist, his armband has been shown to easily block swords and laserfire. William doesn't have to say Super Smoke to use it, he just turns into it. Aelita's energy fields would coat Kirito's sword in plasma upon contact, damaging his hands as it would him. Odd's time control from Quest for Infinity would easily allow him to avoid basically all of the attacks used against him. William as of Season 5 swings his sword almost as effectively as Ulrich does, so he loeaves fewer openings and becomes the main bruiser of the cast while dying much less often than he normally would. William's sword is big enough that when someone got stabbed by it, it was actually censored (no joke). There's no way Klein is dodging that. Odd and Sinon have about the same accuracy as shown by Sinon's sniping moments and Odd hitting the target in the "real-world" laboratory, but Odd has the mobility advantage and the advantage of his laser arrows being plasma and firing from 3 ports in continuous waves as of Season 5, not to mention his shield and Time Control ability from the game. William has his sword, which he can return to him if disarmed, his''' armband, which can block 'laserfire' and sword swings as efficiently as his sword', his ability to turn into smoke ('which by the way, after season 4 doesn't require him saying it to work'), and the ability to shoot bladebeams, giving him the range advantage. Yumi's telekinesis and her fans basically give her a homing projectile and as seen in the games, said projectile can hit multiple targets multiple times. Aelita has a multitude of abilities including '''energy fields, encasing opponents in ice, terraforming, flight, etc. most of which match or outperform Leafa's magic.' Lastly, Ulrich has superior speed and reaction time, lighter weapons, the ability to multiply himself, and alongside Yumi, has knowledge of martial arts. The group has also shown a significantly greater team mechanic than the SAO team's as some of the characters, such as Lisbeth and Silica, normally rely on someone else saving them or the main fighters like Kirito and Asuna constantly require someone covering them as their reckless style leaves ridiculous openings. The Lyoko team members, however, have each been shown to be able to hold their own against many different opponents individually and are normally only susceptible to projectiles, of which the SAO team has few if any. The only truly physical enemies that have been shown to give the Lyoko Warriors any trouble are the Ninjas, R.T.S.A.s controlled by humans, likely adults, working for Professor Tyron. They each wield two blades and display significantly more variety and strategy in their attacks than Kirito does. ''' So overall, '''Odd has displayed equivalent accuracy to Sinon, Sinon has just shown it more times, not to mention that she uses a scope 90% of the time while Odd only gets one in Season 5. Odd has significantly more mobility than Sinon and that's even further amplified by his time control ability. William is significantly stronger than Klein, while Klein uses two hands to wield his standard sword, William wields a Zweihander, a sword literally named for two hands being required to use it, with one hand. That alone proves a major strength gap. You also can't criticize random swinging as Kirito's strongest technique is exactly that, watch the gif his attacks are about as planned as a Pokemon Go gym battle, not to mention the fact that William is significantly more efficient in his sword swings during Season 5 as XANA is no longer in his head causing ending lag til the cows come home. Yumi can use Telekinesis on her fans and effectively make it impossible for them to attack her without either getting sliced or having to stop. Also, after Season 4, Yumi can use Telekinesis quicker and more often due to the strengthening of the ability, which we can only logically assume got stronger in Season 5 if anything. Aelita's terraforming and freezing abilities could easily inhibit or kill most of the SAO cast outright, let alone Silica and Lisbeth, who by the way have next to no combat experience or ability as Silica has shown on occasion and Lisbeth hardly ever goes out, let one fight. And yes, the Lyoko Warriors do argue occasionally, but have honestly shown more teamwork in certain episodes than the SAO Team has in an entire season. So in short: William has the strength, evasiveness, and gear over Klein by a wide margin. Odd has the mobility, defense, firepower, and fire rate over Sinon. Aelita has hax and energy fields that basically wipe out anything Silica and Lisbeth can do. Yumi's superior telekinesis as of Season 4 means she can control her fans or the terrain to inhibt or kill Asuna and Leafa. And Kirito's lack of technique or defensive ability combined with the fact that he doesn't get any deus ex machina romance plot armor means that all Ulrich has to do is stall until the others beat their individual opponents and then they can beat down Kirito.